stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest
When the world's sickest wave comes to Surfer's Paradise, so does an important hotel critic. But when he has a lousy time, can the group make it right? ' '''Plot ' The Kahuna is going over his wave charts and he realizes that the sickest wave ever that only comes every twenty years is coming to Sunset Beach, El Dude de Rino. Excited, he goes and tells Broseph and Reef about it after their surf session. When he also tells the boys that the last guy to ride it made it on every surf magazine in the world, both boys want to ride it. Back at the resort, Lo is complaining about her living conditions and work to her friends when Bummer comes in and tell them serious news. Stanley Stevens, a world famous hotel critic will be staying at the resort and reviewing the hotel. Hoping that he might get a promotion, Bummer has everyone working while Mr. Stevens is there, and that they will be striked if they screw up in the tiniest bit. Reef asks if he and Broseph can have the weekend off to catch El Duderino, but Bummer says no. Lo also is trying to get a review, not for Bummer, but if they get a good review her dad might let her quit her job. Fin and Rosie are cleaning in the lobby when Rosie spots a tarantula. Fin saves her from Rosie and traps her in an upside down cup on the supply cart since it is George's pet, named Shania Twain. Bummer points out a stain on the ceiling he wants gone. Rosie tapes up the mop with brooms and hockey sticks as an extention handle and sits on Fin's shoulders to reach it. Broseph is bummed out that he has to miss the wave so he comes up with an idea. His little brother and George Ridgemount are hanging out in the lobby. When Broseph explains to them why being a bell hop is awesome, they ask him to do the job for him. The two kids stack up on each other and with his little brother looking like Broseph, they pass off as him. Stevens comes in and he is treated wonderfully thanks to the two kids doing well as being a bell hop. However as Steven checks out, so does another guest after having a terrible time after since the staff were busy paying attention to the wrong Mr. Stevens! The angry guest turns out to have the same last name as the other guest and it is none other then the critic. Lo, Emma, and Wipeout however, race after his car in Lo's jeep and stop him from boarding the ferry. They convince him to give the hotel one more chance. However, it doesn't go well at lunch when Lo drops Mr. Stevens' sushi on the floor, and with employees who want to surf El Dude de Rino, things get worse. Fin and Rosie are cleaning the royal suite for Mr. Stevens, Rosie on Fin's shoulders to clean the tall windows. Fin can see El Dude de Rino kilometers out in the ocean, and distracted from not being able to ride it, forgets to hold onto Rosie, tipping both over. The knocked over cart releases Shania Twain from her cup and into the room. Broseph and Reef fight about the wave but in the fight, Bummer finds out about Broseph's plan. Meanwhile, the two kids show Mr. Stevens his suite to find George's spider has hatched babies in his bed. Freaked out, he tries to leave but while Reef takes him to the Cadra bernad, Broseph is ordered by Bummer to hide his car so the critic can't drive away. When Broseph can see the waves and a fellow surfer riding them, it's too much temptation and he abandons the car, which keeps rolling forward. When Reef sees that Broseph is surfing, he just leaves Mr. Stevens on the boat, heading out to sea alone. Reef and Brospeh are at sea and keep making each other fall off their boards. The Kahuna comes along on a water tricycle and asks them if they saw cadra bernad he was taking apart. Johnny gets a call from Mr. Stevens who is at sea with a broken boat and a circling shark. When they rescue him, however, he leaves and plans on reviewing the hotel badly. The Kahuna thinks Mr. Stevens looks familiar and it turns out that he was the cover guy from the last appearance of El Dude de Rino. The girls comes up with one last idea: bring Mr. Stevens to surf the wave. They and Wipeout catch up with Mr. Stevens (who is leaving on foot since his car is missing), but when the girls can't pull him back, Wipeout is forced tackle him. The girls have Mr. Stevens paddle out with them on surfboards. Broseph and Reef are still fighting about the wave, however they realize they are friends and it's a stupid fight. When El Dude de Rino comes, though, they fight about letting the other guy surf it first and miss the wave completely. Mr. Stevens rides it though and has the best time ever. At a fire on the beach, Mr. Stevens states that he used to be quite the laid-back beach bum, but his job made him stressful and riding the wave was just what he needed. Bummer comes and is shocked that Mr. Stevens is enjoying having hot dogs on the beach instead of something with more class. Mr. Stevens decides to rate the hotel a "hang ten out of ten." Bummer, as an award to the employees, cancels all their strikes. Everyone is surprised about the ten out of ten, even after Broseph had smashed his car (but he didn't know about that yet). The hotel's reputation is saved, and although Mr. Ridgemount was impressed, he doesn't let Lo quit as she had hoped. He does reward her however, by letting her off probation. The episode ends with Lo having to serve her brother and Broseph's brother milkshakes. Trivia *George's pet tarantula's name is Shania Twain. *Lo has had her learner's permit for two weeks. *The Title of this episode is a reference to the 1963 American comedy film . *Stoked Radio: * Season Tickets by The Dirty Tricks * Boulevard by The Dirty Tricks *El Dud De Rino is caused by Tropical Storms in the Pacific and heads for B.C. *The Tropical Storm that spawns El Dude De Rino is Tropical Storm Tom. *Is the second longest episode title. *A Submarine can seen when El Dude De Rino passes Reef and Broseph. *Stanley Stevens and Seymour Stevens have the same type of car, Stanley's is red and Seymour's blue. Quotes '''Johnny: Checking out so soon? Mr. Stevens: Not soon enough, I've been ignored and abused by your staff all weekend along. This is the worst hotel I've stayed at and I've been to Siberia! Johnny: Ok uh, how will you be paying? Mr. Stevens: You expect me to paaay, find charge it to my company card. Johnny: Mr. Standley Stevens of Luxury Vacations Magazine! Will you excuse me for one moment! The Kahuna: (Standing on rocks) El Dude de Rino! Johnny: '(''On the PA) Heads up surfers we've got record setting wells all weekend long. so grab your and get out there. It gonna be intense! '''Newscaster: Next on when nature attacks! Tropical Storm Tom! With powerful winds reaching all the way to BC. Surfers are racing up the coast for once in a lifetime shot at the big waves. Fin: The biggest waves of the season and were stuck sucking up to some reporter! The Kahuna: The power of the north pacific current minus the Moon and Mercury divided by pie! (Gasps) El Dude de Rino! Emma: 'Wow! So we learned cutlery placement for nothing! '''Lo: '''Emma we have to fix this, it's my ticket out! '''Emma: '''Yeah but how? (''Cuts to them in Lo's Jeep) 'Emma: '''Lo are you sure you know how to drive? '''Lo: '''Duh I got my learner's permit two weeks ago! (''After stopping Mr. Stevens) 'Lo: '''Mr. Stevens don't go! '''Emma: '''You have to give our hotel another chance! '''Emma: '''Ooh Sashimi Supremi! Mr. Stevens will love this! '''Lo: '''I've got it, once we get that good review daddy will be so happy he'll have to let me back in the penthouse. '''Emma: '''Lo that's the wrong- (''Lo walks into the door) door! 'Lo: '(About the plate) Sashimi Supremi! 'Fin: '''Rosie what did you eat for lunch?! A hippo! '''Rosie: '''What are you complainning for? Your young suck it up! '''Fin: '(Sees the wave) It's almost here! El Dude de Rino! Whoa! (Falls over) 'Andrew: '''Where is Reef? I told that slacker to clear the pool! (''Lance points to the water) 'Reef: '(Laughs) In your face bro! 'Broseph: '''Nice baby waves! '''Reef: '''Whatev! I'm just gettin' started! El Dude de Rino all mine! '''Andrew: '(Using a megaphone) Reef! 'Reef: '''Oh fudge! '''Andrew: '''Slacking off again eh! That's strike number two mister! Now get back the pool! (''Sees Broseph) Broseph what are you doing out there? You're suppose to be showing Mr. Stevens to his suite! 'Broseph: '''I am! '''Lo: '''Mr. Stevens left this is terrible! '''Emma: '''I know poor Bummer! Lo: No! Poor me! He'll get fired and get to leave! But a bad review means that I'm stuck working here! '''Fin: '''Uh...sir are you ok? '''Andrew: '''No my career in hotel management is O-V-E-R over! '''The Kahuna: '''Cuse me chickedas! But you might want to see this! (''Shows a surf magazine) '''Fin: '''No way is that! '''The Kahuna: Ayep! Lo: '''I know how to fix this! Ladies lets roll! 'Andrew: '''That's one for me! (''Pours out his drink) And that's one for my dead career! 'Reef: '''Just take it eas dude! We're gonna chill you right out! How about a sweet burn on a catamaran? That fun right! '''Broseph: '''El Dude de Rino! '''Reef: '''Broseph! Trying to steal my wave! Anchors away dude! Alright Broseph it is on! (''Drops in on Broseph) 'Reef: '(Laughs) Take that wave hog! 'Broseph: '(Coughs) You're the one dropping in on me! (Pushes his board into Reef's) 'Reef: '(Coughs) Watch it bud! 'Brosehp: '''No you watch it bro! '''The Kahuna: '''Have you cats seen a catamaran around? I started taking her part then I went to get some nachos when I got back she was gonzo. '''Reef: '''Uh oh! '''Lo: '''I hate this job! Do you see what the humidity in the staff house did to my hair! '''Fin: '''Oh yeah! For a minute I thought you were going for the caveman look! '''Lo: '''Fin This is serious! '''Fin: '(Laughs) Chill out it's not that big of deal! 'Reef: '''What's up bride of Frankenstein! (''Lo glares at Reef and Fin and Emma giggle) 'Andrew: '(Using megaphone) Attention staff! People we've got a code red! I've just received word that very very very very very important person will staying at the hotel this weekend. None other than the one and only Mr. Stevens! (Groms just stands there) Stanley Stevens! Editor of Luxury Vacations Magazine! A.K.A the world's toughest travel critic! (The groms still have no idea) His review will make or break this! If we get a ten out of ten it will put this hotel on the map! And put me line for a major promotion! (Does his dorky dance) I got the moves, got the moves yeah! Therefore I order all of you to give Mr. Stevens the absolute best this establishment has to offer. The finest food! The silkest sheets! The most pristine pool and a room in the royal suite! 'Lo: '(Whispering) That's the best room in the hotel! After daddy's penthouse! '''Andrew: (Using a megaphone) For the next forty eight hours we are in VVVVVIP mode! There will be no slacking off! If you're not on duty you're helping someone who is! (Megaphone again) Anyone who messes this up for me is looking at a big fat strike! Any questions! 'Reef: '''Can me and Broseph get the weekend off to catch a seriously sick waves? '''Andrew: '(Using a megaphone) Not a chance punk! Now people lets get prepped! Goofs *When the storm comes there are rays of sunlight even though there is cloud cover. *It is not clear why people are surfing during a thunder storm, water is a poor conductor of electricity which would kill everyone in the water. *When Stanley Stevens lays down on the bed yet he does not crush the spiders, his weight would have killed all the spiders. Category:Episodes